


Something Borrowed

by Practicefortheheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicefortheheart/pseuds/Practicefortheheart
Summary: Draco keeping and breaking muggle traditions...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 44





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Written and drawn for the January Drarry Discord Drabble / Drawble Challenge.
> 
> The prompt was "Borrowed" and 117 words, art restriction was Art Deco style.
> 
> I researched a lot and there were a couple of influences, but the main one was [this Vichy Travel poster](https://www.pictorem.com/fr/67971/Vichy%20French%20Art%20Deco%20travel%20poster.html)

‘I believe it’s a muggle custom to have something borrowed.’

‘It’s _also_ customary not to see each other before the ceremony, mate,’ Ron said, unsuccessfully trying to prevent Draco from entering the room.

‘Well, you already have new robes and I suppose _he_ counts as blue.’

‘For the last time,’ Teddy said, ‘it’s _turquoise_!’ 

‘So, will you borrow this old thing from me?’ He presented Harry with a green velvet box.

Harry glanced at Draco and carefully opened it, to reveal a beautiful golden serpent brooch.

‘It’s a family heirloom,’ Draco said, sounding unsure. ‘You don’t have to wear it, if you don’t want to.’ 

Harry gently touched the delicate design, looked up at Draco. ‘I do.’

**Author's Note:**

> Please also go check out [the podfic by ActorPotter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933575)


End file.
